When She Loves Me
by SakuraSyaoran4eva
Summary: Spike remembers the woman who loved him then the woman who will love him forever...because she's effulgent when she loves him...
1. When She Loves Me

Drusilla and Spike loved each each other more then anything in the world - did Spike reall throw all that away in just a few moments? What if he didn't - what if he just knew that their time was over? An insightful little peice on what was and - what in their hearts- will always be.

* * *

When She Loves Me…

* * *

The rain poured in Sunnydale, California, loud and hard.

"…So then we can say that…" Rolling his eyes, taking a shot of the Whiskey in his hand, Spike drowned out the voices coming from the 'Scooby Gang'.

"Every damn week, it's another meeting. One after a 'nother – s'all they ever do…" He muttered to himself. Somebody poked him in the side – the niblet…course.

"Yeah?"

"It's really pretty." She gestured to the tattoo on his right bicep. He glanced at it, a memory rising to his mind.

* * *

1987 New York

* * *

The rain pounded hard against the buildings, occasional thunder rang out through the city. Deep underground, next to the subway, in a small tattoo parlor sat a couple.

"You sure you wanna go through with this luv?" The man probed, looking deep into the brunette's eyes. The man's girlfriend nodded.

"Ohh, yes, my love," She looked up at him, her dark eyes always seeing much more then they were meant to. "We have to…so that…that…" She looked ready to cry, her eyes pained.

"That what luv?" Did she know something? Had his dark princess seen something? She shook her head at him, hauntingly.

"So that you remember…" She whispered. "When you love her, you'll still remember that – that – that I love you…" She pulled on his arm. "Always and forever…"

* * *

About half an hour later, the punk rocker helped his girlfriend off of the salon chair.

"You alright luv, didn't hurt too much?" She smiled coyly at him then pulled his head down so that he could see her tattoo clearly. The one that matched his perfectly – a tribute to their eternal love.

He fingered the bloody railroad spike and then the droplets of blood spilling off of it.

"Effulgent…" He breathed into her ear. 'She's so bloody effulgent when she loves me…"

"Remember," She whispered back. "That I loved you…that I will love you even then…"

"I know baby." He pulled her fingers to one of his many tattoos. It read William & Drusilla forever, adorned in a red heart. She shook her head, as if trying to explain something very important to him.

"No," She stroked his face. "She'll come, but you must not forget – I love you, even if she won't, I will – now and tomorrow…" She looked at him, frustrated. It wasn't all that easy for her to talk about something for more then a few minutes at a time. He was silent, content to let the rain pound into the silence.

* * *

"Spikeeeeee…" He blinked. It was Dawn again. "You like, totally drifted off." She giggled softy. Chuckling, he pulled her into his lap. His kitten fingered the spike again.

"The blood looks realistic and it's so…" She searched for a word.

"Effulgent." He told her, smiling at something she couldn't really place. She giggled. Again.

"What's that mean?"

"Love." He answered, taking her fingers and running them over the heart a bit below the spike.

"Drusilla & William Forever." She read out loud. "You're such a romantic Spike." She paused. "So what does effulgent really mean?" He just shook his head at her.

'She was…always is…effulgent – when she loved me – when she loves me…even when she knew I'd love the slayer's little sister one day…she's effulgent now – when she loves me…' He thought as the rain began to pound harder on the windows. Then he got up and dragged his nibblet to play in the rain, still thinking about the woman who would always keep on loving him.

* * *

The easiest way to let someone know what you thought is by pushing that button on your screen that says 'review', try it. it's easy.

SS4EVA


	2. Perchance

Generalization:

I am going to be hosting my own awards group soon. It will be called the Angelverse Awards. The guidelines will be uploaded here soon (in place of this note) and I'm going to be thrilled if everyone takes the time to at least glance through the guidelines.

There will be tons of categories (which are open-ended) and I see no reason as to why someone can't nominate at least one piece of fiction or an author. You are allowed to nominate yourself. Crossovers will be accepted (though I am trying to keep this a general Buffy/Angel thing).

Awards will be avatars (by me) citing where you won and in what category, which can be placed on your site or which you can just generally show off. If you'd like to see a sample, drop me a line and I will email you one (it will say SAMPLE).

Nominations will start as soon as possible (if you have something you'd like to nominate and don't know what category to put it under, ask me) and voting (you get to vote. Yay!) will begin as soon as enough nominations are made to fill out ballots.

If you've read this, type "perchance" when you review or email me so I know that you've read it.

SS4EVA

Sample of nomination ballot:

Name (yours):

Nomination: (If fiction, state author name here)

Category: Location:

Rating (if fiction):

Contact Info (how I contact the author; email or site url):

Are you nominating someone else or yourself:

Any Notes: (If possible, please enter your contact info here)

If you cannot fill out any part of this, type N/A and I will figure it out.


End file.
